


Do Not Pass Go

by posiemania



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pointless fluff, i can write happy things see, just....completely pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiemania/pseuds/posiemania
Summary: The Revolutionary Set find out that their pride and joy is dating the pride and joy of Thomas Jefferson. It...goes as well as one might expect it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/gifts).



> This is for lol-phan-af, who I am blaming everything on :)  
> I can write happy things, see?

Alex suspects something's up first. Philip's always been a poet, but now he hides most of his works instead of sharing them. John finds one in Phil's dress shoes and brings it in at lunch.

"My dearest," he reads to the three of them - Alex, Hercules, and Laf - "My sunflower, my light. The one I wish to see unblinkingly, but you are the sun, and no one can look at you for long without being blinded." John pauses, grinning widely. "Phil's in _love_ ," he announces. It's pretty unnecessary, Alex thinks. It's obvious their kid's in love.

But with whom?

Surely not Theo Burr. Aaron would've already found out and been over to yell at them for...something. Alex isn't sure what. And she's not really the _sunflower_ type. There's no one else Phil's age that he can imagine the boy hiding a relationship from them for.

 

A few days later, after the poem's been hidden back in Phil's shoes and then mysteriously vanished - "To the _girl_ ," John says, wiggling his eyebrows - Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson visits the office with a sunflower in her hair. She waves at Alex through his office window and heads toward her father's office. Predictably, his spouses arrive approximately forty-five seconds after she's out of sight of his office.

"That was a sunflower," Hercules announces. John nods his agreement and drapes himself across the office couch. "I think it's sweet," Laf replies. "They have always been friends."

"Laf, she once stuck a live snake down his dress shirt," Hercules points out. Laf pouts. "They were nine. That was almost a decade ago."

"Not the point!" Alex yells, waving his hands around. "They are _probably_ dating."

"Should we tell Thomas?" Laf asks.

"No."

"No."

" _No_."

 

In the end, Thomas comes to them. "Do you know why I found this in Lucy's laundry basket yesterday?" he demands. The paper he drops on Alex's desk is the sunflower poem, signed _From Phil_. Alex shrugs. "We figured it out two days ago, Jefferson." James arrives in time to stop Thomas from a) turning purple and exploding, or b) strangling Alex with his bare hands. It's really a toss up which it would've been. James always has a knack for keeping Alex alive and Thomas out of jail. That's probably why he and Laf get along so well. They both want their husbands to get along. "So, Alex," James sighs, "do you guys support this or not?"

"I don't really give a shit what your kid and my kid do, so long as it's all legal," he replies flippantly. Thomas breaks free of James and dives across the desk.

 

Twenty minutes later, all six of them are seated in front of Washington's desk like errant little kids. "I've known for two months," Washington announces. "They told me so that I could help hide it from all of you. Apparently a good idea."

He pointedly doesn't look at Alex's black eye or Thomas's bruised cheek.

In the silence, Laf hands Alex a bag of frozen peas.

"Let them date, for the love of god," Washington advises. "They're eighteen. This is normal. Don't ruin this for them with your fighting."

None of them say anything in response.

 

Lucy and Philip finally come forward a week later. Washington talked to them, allegedly, and he allegedly told them to "get your shit together and tell your parents". Alex personally doesn't believe that Washington said "shit" to them, but that's their story. Washington, of course, will neither confirm nor deny the story. He just sits in his stupid chair with that stupid grin.

It is entirely possible Alex is bitter about being forced to get along with Jefferson just because their kids are ~~possibly fucking~~ dating. They're just dating. And they'll both go off to separate colleges and live separate lives and be happy without each other. Because that's what had better happen. He's not going to see his only son marry Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson.

 

Of course not. That'd be ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Lucy and Phil get married and live the American Dream the end.


End file.
